This invention relates to a cast useful for orthopaedic devices, particularly a cast for the forearm and the thumb or fingers of a patient. More generally, the invention relates to providing a cast configuration for use with extended portions of the anatomy.
Treatment of injuries such as bone fractures, involved immobilization of portions of the body for a period of time. Such immobilization can be provided by different cast materials, for example, fabrics impregnated with water hardenable material such as urethane or Plaster of Paris. Since casts remain on the body for a long time, this often causes considerable discomfort and trauma to the patient. Chafing and pressure may result in ulceration of the skin underlying the cast.
With regard to casts for injuries of the thumb, these have often been handled theretofore by using casting tape and wrapping the casting tape around the forearm and the thumb. However, the tape is usually wrapped through the area between the thumb and the forefinger and, upon hardening, the hardened cast tape may cause chafing and irritation in this web area unless great care is taken. The comfort of each cast is dependent upon the technique and experience of the person applying the cast.
It is also desirable to provide an effective material to provide a cushion between the cast and the body. This, however, does not always effectively address the comfort issue.